Fiesta de pijama reto
by chibi nina
Summary: Esta historia la escribi para el reto fuera de serie en oneshot, ya veran como se comportan las gryfindor en una noche de bebidas


Hola a todo mundo este fic lo hice en un día, cabe destacar porque al principio no tenía ni idea de si iba a participar o no en el reto… Bueno pero al final lo hice para el reto por sombragris de **"un reto fuera de serie".**

**Declaración: **Los personajes aquí expuestos como algunas de las frases no me pertenecen, so propiedad de J. K. Rowling Y de quien colocó este reto :P

**Fiesta de pijamas.**

Era la última noche de clases, las chicas del séptimo año de Gryfindor, así como una del sexto, mejor conocida como Ginny Weasley y una también del sexto año pero de Ravenclaw, apodada Lunática, habían decidido por unanimidad realizar una fiesta de pijamas, en la habitación de las de último curso, para recordar sus años de estudios en ese maravilloso castillo que durante siete años les dio acogida y educo en las artes de la magia.

Como en toda fiesta los pasapalos y las bebidas alcohólicas, eran lo que sobraba, todas portaban, atuendo para dormir bastante sexys, camisetas de tirita y un pequeño short que más que vestir adornaba su parte intima, al principio la conversación giraba entorno a cuanto se echarían de menos, o a rememorar algún evento divertido vivenciado en los últimos seis años, sobretodo a estremecerse recordando los eventos del año anterior cuando se desato la guerra definitiva contra Voldemort. Pero después de llevar tres horas comiendo pequeños snack y tomando jarras de whisky de fuego, la razón se les fue de paseo, haciendo que revelasen ciertos momentos intimos, como si de veritaserum se tratase.

La primera en hablar fue Lavender (lo cual no es raro ella siempre habla)

Chicas no se si se los he dicho, pero **Blaise Zabini es Muy Macho!!!!**

Todas en la habitación se le quedaron viendo fijamente, en sus mejillas se les notaba el sonrosado propio de la embriagues, es por ello que sin ningún tipo de pudor incitaron a la Brown a que continuara con su historia.

Lav, ¿por qué lo dices mujer?... cuenta- la instó Parvatil.

Si dinos, porque de que es macho lo es desde que nació pero por el tono de tu voz juraría que te la jugaste con él.

La morena se sonroja un poco, lo que origina un mayor número de suplicas para que prosiga con su cuento personal.

Bueno la cosa va así…

**FLASHBACK.**

Lavender Brown caminaba pesadamente por uno de los tantos pasillos del colegio, era domingo y la verdad, no había nada interesante que hacer, de repente escucho a alguien quejarse de lo mismo, instintivamente y gracias a lo chismosa que suele ser, encontró a Zabini, sentado en el marco de una ventana admirando los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Ella primero lo observó con detenimiento, realmente el joven trigueño, de ojos aguamarina y cabellos oscuro, era más que apetecible, además tenía fama de ser todo un gigoló dentro del colegio y ella nunca había estado con él.

Mientras ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos Blaise reparo en ella, la observo, realmente la gryfindor no estaba para nada mal, tenía sus buenas curvas y un cuerpecito, que podría provocar más de un suspiro, así que se vio tentado a hacerla suya, total hoy no habría nada que hacer en el castillo, aunque siempre hay tiempo para un buen revolcón.

El chico se acerco a ella con una sonrisa seductora y dijo en un tono de voz algo bajo

Brown

Ella lo miro e imitándolo también dijo

Zabini.

Después de eso se lanzaron cual fieras a devorar a su presa, con besos apasionados y caricias locas, Blaise la fue guiando hacia un salón vacío, donde al fin se separaron, la chica dibujo una sonrisa de placer mientras el joven solo pudo atinar a decir

**Sabes Besar Muy Problematicamente Fantastico, **Brown.

Bueno un tiene sus encantos- dijo la morena con tono picaro.

Luego se volvieron a entregar a las caricias hasta que al fin consumaron el acto.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Todas en la habitación estaban con la boca hecha agua, la verdad ninguna se imaginaba que Lav había tenido una aventura erótica, con Zabini, hasta que intempestivamente, Parvatil recordó algo

Por eso fue lo que te dijo Malfoy

¿Lo que le dijo Malfoy?- Pregunto Ginny con cara de signo de interrogación.

Si – respondió nuevamente la Patil – ahora que recuerdo era lunes.

**FLASHBACK.**

Era muy temprano por la mañana, y el gran comedor se encontraba a reventar, los alumnos desayunaban y conversaban alegremente, pero en la mesa de Slythering, se hallaban tres puestos vacios, ni Draco, ni Pansy y mucho menos Blaise, se veían por ninguna parte.

Una cabellera platinada hizo acto de aparición por la puerta del comedor, pero muy a su pesar no se dirigió a su mesa, si no que fue a parar justo a la mesa de los leones, donde interrumpió bruscamente la conversación de las dos amigas y dirigiéndose a la morena dijo casi en susurro, pero arrastrando las palabras y con clara muestra de hastió.

**Blaise Necesita Los Calzoncillos Rojos**

Lavender puso los ojos como platos, mientras que su amiga no entendía nada. Draco bufo y dijo.

Ya sabes Brown, búscalo cuando puedas.

Y se fue antes de ser comida de leones.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

¿Y se lo devolviste? – Pregunto Luna muy interesada.

Claro que no, eso fue mi trofeo, el recuero de Zabini.

Todas rieron de forma histérica (Recuerden el consumo de alcohol en exceso puede ser perjudicial para la salud). Pero se pararon en seco cuando Hermione dijo

No se pero, Malfoy la verdad es que esta podidamente bueno.

Todas asintieron al mismo tiempo en silencio, hasta que la pelirroja comento alegremente casi a gritos

**¿Quién no quiere un Draco?**

Y todas a coros y risas gritaron

Yo quiero uno – para luego comenzar a reir.

Así pasaron la noche, hasta que el alcohol y la hora hicieron estragos, obligándolas a dormirse, porque sí.

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas tuvieron problemas para levantarse sobretodo la prefecta perfecta, ya que ella era la que menos bebía de todas, así que sus amigas se dispusieron a levantarla.

Herm, párate – Dijo Ginny mientras la movía un poco.

Mmmmm…..

Vamos Mione, levantate que hoy nos graduamos- Susurro Lavender en su oido.

Granger, despiertate – Grito de forma autoritaria Luna.

Pero ninguna se esperaba la respuesta de la chica medio dormida.

**Me encanta la cama, Malfoy...**

Hermione Jean Granger!!!- Gritaron las cuatro mujeres en la habitación, logrando por fin levantar a la chica.

¿QUÉ? – pregunto Mione bastante alterada.

Las amigas se miraron unas a otras de forma cómplice, en busca de que decir, pero fue Ginny la que hablo por fin.

Que ya es tarde y recuerda que hoy te gradúas.

Por Merlín!!!, Gracias chicas – Después de esto la castaña se encerró en el baño, para alistarse para su último día en Hogwarts, el colegio donde crecieron, aprendieron y revelaron más de lo que deberían... Pero para eso es la vida.

FIN.


End file.
